(Repost) I Hate How Much I Love You
by berlindia
Summary: Aku benci ini. Kau tahu pesis apa yang harus kau lakukan. Membuatku tidak bisa marah padamu-Kai/ Kau benar-benar tahu kekuatan yang kau miliki dan itu salah satu hal yang membuatku tertawa-Chanyeol/Dan aku benci bahwa aku mencintaimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi-Chanyeol x Kai /GS/M/OOC/ChanKai - Saya cuman ingin tahu kira-kira ni ff dihapus lagi gak ya? hahahahaha :p


Sebelum.. Saya mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya buat Kim Jongin, Kim Minseok dan Xi Luhan. _Sorry dear_, saya gak bisa gak nulis cerita ini. Maaf ngebuat kalian jadi GS. Saya tahu kalian cwo manly yang bener-bener manly. Tapi apa daya, saya hanya manusia biasa yang gak bisa menahan rasa ingin bereksperimen hahahahahha

.

.

.

Buat kalian yang ridho dan gak ridho sama karakter ini

Selamat membaca dan terimakasih mau baca

Walau insting saya mengatakan ni ff pasti cuman dikit yang mau baca dan mau review

Ah! Makasih buat lagu Rihanna ft Neyo – Hate That I Love You, MVnya kece banget sumpah :3

.

.

.

Start

.

.

Title : I hate how much I love you

Gender : GS

Main Cast :

Park Chayeol x Kim Jongin

Support Cast :

Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan

Zhang Yixing x Kim Minseok

.

.

.

Biasanya tangan kokoh itu yang akan memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Meski hanya sebelah tangannya saja yang menyentuh pinggangnya tapi itu sudah cukup terlihat bahwa dia serius untuk menjaganya. Tapi tadi tangan itu berubah menyerangnya atau lebih tepatnya hampir menyerangnya.

Namja itu hampir menampar pipinya.. Dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal. kekasihnya yang konyol itu membuatnya berani hendak menamparnya.

"_Hell~_" desah gadis berkulit tan itu dengan kesal. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Mencoba menenangkannya dengan sebuah kata-kata manis bukan sebuah keahliannya. Membiarkan dia pergi dengan kesalahpahaman pun bukan cara yang bagus. "Park Chanyeol yang bodoh~" keluhnya lagi. "Dan sialnya kenapa aku bisa mencintainya?"

_But I hate it.._

_(Tapi aku membencinya..)_

_You know exactly what to do_

_(Kau tahu persis apa yang kau lakukan)_

_So that I can't stay mad at you_

_(Jadi aku tidak bisa marah padamu)_

_For too long that's wrong_

_(Untuk waktu yang lama itu sangat salah)_

Tubuhnya kini membawanya pada sebuah tempat penyimpanan anggur. Dia sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka tapi adik kembarannya yang kebetulan laki-laki sangat menyukai wine. Oke, dia cukup heran dengan kembarannya yang satu itu. Mereka tidak ada mirip-miripnya sama sekali. Mereka berbeda gender bahkan kulit mereka pun berbeda. Jika ia berwarna tan ma adiknya itu berwarna putih pucat.

Dia menuangkan seperempat _red wine_ yang entah apa jenis dan namanya ke dalam gelas kristalnya. Kim Sehun adiknya bukan seorang bartender tapi kekasihnya adalah pemilik sebuah tempat untuk menikmati berbagai wine mancanegara, Vin+. Tsk, dia malah kembali teringat dengan namja**nya** yang bodoh.

"Hah~" kembali ia mendesah dengan lemah. Dengan _wine_ ditangannya yang sesekali ia sesap, dia mengelilingi kamar untuk mengambil CD dan memasukannya ke dalam CD player. Kenny G salah satu pemain saxofon kesukaannya. Ia menatap saxofon yang terbungkus tas hitam disamping ranjangnya. "Kapan kau belajar dari pengalaman?" tanyanya dengan kesal.

Salah paham itu lebih menyebalkan. Lebih baik ia selingkuh betulan dibandingkan dituduh selingkuh. Kekasihnya itu memang benar-benar menyebalkan. Seharusnya dia bertanya, siapa namja yang ia peluk dan ia cium saat selesai pertunjukan. Bukannya marah sambil menarik lengannya dan memaksanya pulang.

_Pluk!_

Sebatang rokok ia keluarkan dari dalam bungkus berbentuk balok. Demi apa pun! Dia ingin sekali menendang tulang kering Chanyeol saat ini juga. Asap mengepul keluar dari mulutnya. Asal kalian tahu, Jongin itu tidak ada manis-manisnya apa lagi anggun. Wanita mana yang akan duduk diatas meja dengan salah satu kaki terangkat dan bertumpu diatas pagar beranda apatemennya sambil memegang rokok dan segelas wine ditangan kirinya. Mungkin dia lupa, dia kini sedang mengenakan _pencil skirt_ berwarna hitam yang memamerkan lekuk bentuk pinggul dan kakinya.

"Jongin!" panggil tetangganya dengan terkejut. Dia hanya menggumam dengan malas. Zhang Yixing teman sesama musisinya yang sangat mahir dalam memainkan piano. Yixing juga merupakan salah satu sahabat kekasihnya. "Bisa anggun sedikit?" tanyanya dengan alis terangkat. "Celana dalammu terlihat tuh!" tunjuk Yixing dengan sebuah botol mineral yang sendari tadi ada ditangannya.

Jongin refleks langsung menurunkan kakinya yang masih menggunakan high heels. Senyum miring Yixing membuatnya kikuk. Selembut apa pun dan semalaikat apa pun Yixing tetap saja Yixing itu namja. Dan dia baru saja melihat celana dalamnya.

"Dasar mesum~" desis Jongin kesal.

"Kau yang memamerkannya barusan," ujar Yixing sambil tersenyum geli. "Potongan rambutmu keren juga," komentar Yixing saat melihat rambut Jongin yang kini sudah panjang dan semakin terlihat bergelombang. Sudah beberapa bulan mereka tidak bertemu karena kepadatan masing-masing. Yixing dengan solo piano concert dan Jongin dengan saxofonnya. "Pasti ada masalah lagi dengan Chanyeol."

Tebak Yixing yang sudah terlalu hapal dengan pasangan ababil di hadapannya.

"Urusi saja urusanmu!" jawaban ketus Jongin merupakan bukti kebenaran atas tebakannya.

"Yixing!" seruan kecil itu membuat Yixing menatap ke dalam apartemennya sendiri. "Kau sedang apa?" tanya seorang gadis berpipi gembul dengan penasaran.

"Melihat pemandangan menggoda," jawab Yixing asal dan membuat kekasihnya langsung mendatanginya dengan pelototan mata yang malah terlihat lucu. "Tuh, disana!" tunjuk Yixing ke arah Jongin.

"Ya Tuhan! Jongin!" seru gadis itu dengan pekikan berlebihan. "Buang rokokmu itu! Tidak baik untuk kesehatan paru-parumu… dan bla bla bla," itulah yang Jongin dengar dari mulut kekasih Yixing.

"Kim Minseok!" intrupsi Jongin dengan cepat. Lama-lama ia pusing juga mendengar celotehan wanita disebrang apartemennya. "Lebih baik eonni jaga saja kekasih tercintamu itu," Yixing menaikkan alisnya tanpa berkomentar apa pun karena dia sedang menegak air mineral dari botol yang tadi ia bawa. "Dia tadi mengintip celana dalamku."

"WHAT?!" pekiknya dengan kaget. "Xing!"

"Itu salah paham sayang!" ujar Yixing dengan gelalapan.

"Aku tidak berbohong!" seru Jongin dengan nada berpura-pura polos. "Dia yang mengatakannya sendiri padaku."

"Kau melihatnya?" tanya Minseok lagi.

"Iya, tapi..auw!" Yixing belum menjelaskan apa-apa tapi Minseok sudah mencubit lengannya lalu masuk ke dalam apartemennya sambil berdecak kesal. "Sayang, bukan seperti itu ceritanya.." Jongin tidak terlalu mendengar apa jawaban Minseok, yang pasti gadis itu benar-benar marah pada Yixing. Jongin yang seorang wanita saja gemas pada Minseok apa lagi Yixing..

Yixing menatap Jongin dengan tajam. Sedangkan Jongin malah menjulurkan lidahnya sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya. Yixing semakin kesal melihatnya dan lebih memilih masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan mencoba menjelaskan pada kekasihnya.

Drrt~ drrt~

"Hm?" gumam Jongin setelah melihat ke layar handphonenya, ternyata Sehun yang menelfonnya.

'Aku sudah ada ditempat yang kau ceritakan.'

"Kenapa sekarang sih?"

'Kan kau sendiri yang ingin, noona.'

"Baiklah~" ujar Jongin sambil mematikan rokoknya diatas asbak. Dia sampai lupa memiliki janji dengan adik dan kekasih adiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia senang kekasihnya diberi kesempatan menjadi salah satu bintang tamu dalam acara Java Jazz. Tapi yang ia tidak suka adalah ketika kekasihnya dipeluk dan dicium sembarangan oleh namja lain. Oke, memang namja itu lebih terkesan dingin dibandingkannya. Tapi tetap saja, saat melihat kekasihnya begitu senang dipelukan namja lain membuatnya benar-benar ingin..

_Cuur!_

Segelas penuh gelas kristal kembali terisi. Sekali teguk ia habiskan winenya. Ia hanya meminum _white wine_ yang kadar alkoholnya sangat rendah. Ia sama sekali tidak berpikiran untuk mabuk di tempat kerjanya sendiri. Ia kembali mengisi gelasnya saat sesuatu terdengar dengan sangat berisik.

_Brag!_

Pintu penyimpanan winenya tiba-tiba di tendang oleh seseorang. Ia inginnya memarahi orang tersebut, saat menemukan Jongin yang melakukannya, Dia malah diam dan menatap kekasihnya dengan mata menggelap. Siapa yang tidak akan bergairah melihat gadis ini berjalan dengan percaya diri?

Jongin menarik kerah Chanyeol dan mencium telak kekasihnya yang masih memegang gelas wine. Ciuman itu terlalu singkat meski sangat dalam. Saat Jongin menjauhkan tubuhnya, tanpa dasar Chanyeol menilik tubuh Jongin yang ditutupi oleh dress berbahan satin berwarna hitam. Terlalu rapih dan terlalu anggun.

_But you won't let me_

_(Tapi kau tidak mau kehilanganku)_

_You upset me girl_

_(Kau mengacaukanku, girl)_

_And then you kiss my lips_

_(Dan ketika kau mencium bibirku)_

_All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)_

_(Tiba-tiba aku lupa (itu yang membuatku kacau))_

_Can't remember what you did_

_(Tidak bisa ingat apa yang kau lakukan)_

"Sebelum kau bertanya, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," ujar Jongin sambil mengangkat tangannya saat melihat Chanyeol membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Pertama aku tidak akan meminta maaf atas cemburu butamu itu," Chanyeol kembali membuka mulutnya namun lagi-lagi diplototi oleh Jongin. "Kedua, aku akan mengikuti kemauanmu asal selama lima menit ini kau tidak berkomentar apa pun atau menunjukkan wajah tidak suka."

"Apa pun?"

"Ya," angguk Jongin. Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya saat menemukan tubuh Jongin yang walau pun menggunakan pakaian sopan selalu memamerkan bagian tubuhnya yang terlihat sensual. "Aku lupa selain bodoh kau juga mesum."

Perkataan pedas Jongin membuat Chanyeol menatap kekasihnya dengan dalam. Kekasihnya ini selalu saja mengatakannya bodoh dan mesum. Apa mulut kekasihnya ini tidak bisa mengucapkan hal manis sedikit saja.

.

.

.

.

.

_But I hate it.._

_(Tapi aku membencinya)_

_You know exactly how to touch_

_(Kau tahu persis bagaimana untuk menyentuh)_

_So that I don't want to fuss.. and fight no more_

_(Jadi aku tidak mau untuk bertengkar.. dan berkelahi lebih lama)_

_Said I despise that I adore you_

_(Aku benci mengatakan bahwa aku memujamu)_

Chanyeol rasanya ingin menonjok namja yang lagi-lagi mencium pipi kekasihnya. Kini ia harus benar-benar bersabar dengan namja yang duduk dihadapannya. Kim Sehun namanya, dan Jongin mengundangnya ketempatnya, ketempat kerjanya. Yang benar saja?!

"Selamat malam," ujar gadis yang tiba-tiba masuk dan muncul dihadapannya. Gadis itu sempat bersalaman dengan Jongin dan pada saat dihadapan Sehun. Gadis itu mengecup pipinya dengan cepat. "Jongin, maaf tadi aku tidak bisa melihat pertunjukanmu." Ujarnya setelah menjabat tangan Chanyeol dan mengenalkan diri sebagai Xi Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa _Jie_," ujar Jongin. Dia tahu Luhan juga sibuk sebagai seorang penulis lagu. Hidupnya dikelilingi musisi dan penyuka seni. Sehun sebagai pelatih dance, Yixing sang pianist, Minseok yang selalu sibuk dengan ilustratornya dan Luhan yang sukses dengan lagu ciptaannya. Tapi kenapa ia harus terjebak di dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol? Sang _somilier_, bahkan Jongin pun tidak terlalu suka dengan wine.

Saat Jongin menatap Chanyeol, dia langsung menemukan Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Ada yang meminta penjelasan disini.

"Ah! Kau ingat, aku memiliki adik kembaran yang tidak mirip sama sekali?" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Dan ini dia orangnya." Ujar Jongin sambil menunjuk Sehun. Tapi Chanyeol rasa Jongin salah menunjuk orang harusnya kan Luhan. Melihat kebingungan Cahnyeol membuat Jongin menghela nafas. "Kim Sehun ini kembaranku."

"Hah?"

"Hahahaha.." Melihat reaksi Chanyeol yang hanya mengatakan kata 'hah' membuat Sehun tertawa. Luhan dan Jongin jadi ikut-ikutan tertawa melihat aksi bungkam Chanyeol.

"Kau berbohong ya?" Tuduh Chanyeol yang langsung dijawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Kita kembar tapi tidak identik," ulang Jongin.

"Tapi kalian tidak mirip."

"Kan tadi sudah aku bilang kami kembar **ti-dak i-den-tik**." Tuh kan, kekasihnya itu memang bodoh. Jongin jadi gemas sendiri melihatnya. Saking tidak percayanya. Chanyeol akhirnya benar-benar percaya saat Jongin dan Sehun menunjukkan kartu tanda pengenalnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol jadi merasa bodoh sendiri karena hampir menampar Jongin.

"Huft-" hela Chanyeol saat mendengar suara shower kamar mandinya mati. Entah apa yang ada diotaknya saat memaksa Jongin untuk menginap ditempatnya.

Mata Chayeol membulat saat menemukan Jongin hanya dililit handuk dengan rambut digelung ke atas. Kebiasaan Jongin sejak dulu adalah hanya keramas sekali dua hari. Entah Jongin sengaja atau apa, tapi handuk kremnya terasa menyatu dengan kulit tan Jongin.

"Jadi apa permintaanmu?" Tanya Jongin sambil bercakak pinggang seolah menantang Chanyeol. Tsk, Jongin jelas tahu apa yang ada diotak Chanyeol.

"Buka handukmu," dengan santainya Jongin membuka handuknya dan membuat Chanyeol heran. Dan matanya terbelalak saat menemukan Jongin masih menggunakan bra tanpa tali dan celana dalamnya.

"Mesum.." Ledek Jongin sambil melipatkan tangannya didepan dadanya. Chanyeol tertawa melihat gaya Jongin yang selalu terlihat bossy.

"Buka juga bra dan celana dalammu."

"HAH?!" Tuh kan, Jongin grogi sendiri jadinya. Salah sendiri memancing Chanyeol yang notabennya seorang namja yang suka menonton blue film. "Buka saja sendiri." Tantang Jongin gelalapan.

"Rasanya lebih menyenangkan saat melihatmu sendiri yang melakukannya untukku," ujar Chanyeol dengan sebuah senyuman menawannya. Bukan, bukan sebuah cengiran bodoh hanya sebuah senyuman. "Seperti sebuah undangan terbuka."

Jongin langsung membalikkan badan untuk melepaskan ikatan branya. Atau lebih tepatnya malu jika langsung berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Buat apa membalikkan badanmu? Aku masih bisa melihatnya dari sana," ujar Chanyeol sambil menunjuk cermin dihadapan Jongin. Dan Chanyeol jelas melihat wajah Jongin yang memerah. Ia suka melihat Jongin yang imut seperti itu.

Dengan terpaksa Jongin membalikkan badannya menghadap Chanyeol. Dan rasanya seperti ingin menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam laut mati. Senyuman Chanyeol seolah menelanjangi Jongin yang masih sedikit tertutup.

Jongin sama sekali tidak membuka branya dan malah diam menatap Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tahu, Jongin tidak suka melakukan ini. Walau pun ia bisa membuktikannya sendiri kalau Jongin benar-benar bringas jika terpancing.

"Jong.." Awalnya Chanyeol tersenyum memaklumi tapi akhirnya dia membulatkan matanya. Oh! Gadis dihadapannya kini membuka kaitan branya dengan cepat secepat meloloskan celana dalamnya dari kedua kakinya. Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Ini khas seorang Jongin yang tidak mau dianggap pengecut. Dan lagi Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mendekati Jongin.

Dan Jongin bersumpah, ini benar-benar memalukan. Dia tidak pernah sekalipun menggoda Chanyeol. Salahkan saja pada tumpukan dvd blue flim milik Chanyeol yang selalu membuat kekasihnya berfantasi aneh-aneh.

"Yeol!" Jongin benar-benar memundurkan langkahnya saat Chanyeol mendekatinya. Tapi ia tidak bisa kabur karena Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya dan memeluk pinggangnya.

Sexy..

Itu kata yang paling pantas untuk menggambar kedunya.

Chanyeol membuka jebitan rambut Jongin dan membuat rambut Jongin yang hitam legam bergelombang tergerai. Dengan dalam Chanyeol menghirup dalam-dalam aroma rambut Jongin. Saat mata Chanyeol menatap cermin, saat itu Jongin sedang memandang tubuh mereka berdua. Rasa panas menjalar dengan cepat merasuki tubuh Chanyeol. Wajar kan dia terangsang disaat sang kekasih memamerkan lekuk tubuhnya yang menggiurkan.

Kedua tangannya bergerak yang semula diam dipinggang Jongin. Suara rintihan Jongin mulai terdengar saat tangan kanannya menelusuri puncak payu darah Jongin dengan lembut. Perlahan namun pasti tangan kirinya menangkup vagina Jongin dengan penuh.

"Eungt!" tubuh Jongin tersentak saat merasakan jari tengah Chanyeol mengelus klitnya dengan dalam dan bertenaga. Chanyeol suka saat Jongin mencekram tangan kirinya bukan untuk menghentikannya hanya mencari keseimbangan. Saking kerasnya Chanyeol minstimulasi klitnya sampai-sampai gadis berkulit tan itu menjinjitkan kakinya. "A.. ahn!" tubuh Jongin mendadak kaku saat ia merasakan jari Chanyeol masuk ke celah sempitnya.

"Jangan menunduk," titah Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin kembali menatap cermin. Ia bisa menatap mata Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya. Jongin mendadak mengerang saat melihat tampilannya bersama Chanyeol dicermin. Ia yang telanjang bulat terlihat menikmati perlakuan Chanyeol yang bahkan masih memakai pakaian lengkap.

Mata Jongin terbelalak saat merasakan gelombang gairah yang hampir datang sebegitu cepatnya.

"Sudah basah rupaya," gumam Chanyeol tepat ditelinganya dan membuat Jongin kembali mengerang. Karena Chanyeol langsung memasukkan tiga jarinya ke dalam lubang sempitnya dengan tiba-tiba. Jongin rasanya ingin menjerit saat Chanyeol melakukannya sebegitu kasar dan cepatnya. Dan saat gelombang gairahnya datang, Chanyeol masih saja mengoyak pusatnya dengan cepat dan dalam. Tubuh Jongin kembali memanas saat melihat Chanyeol menjilat sati per satu jarinya yang diselubungi cairan gairahnya.

Saat Jongin ingin membalikkan badannya dengan cepat Chanyeol menghentikannya. Gerakan Chanyeol yang cepat sempat membuat Jongin terperangah. Namun setelahnya ia memekik kesal saat Chanyeol menarik kasar dasinya dan mengikat kedua pergelangan Jongin dari belakang.

"Seharusnya aku memintamu memakai high heels," ujar Chanyeol sambil tertawa saat melihat Jongin mengerang kesal. Otak Chanyeol memang dari dulu mesum dan tidak akan pernah berubah. "Jangan pernah membalikkan badanmu, atau aku akan menutup matamu." Meski suara bass Chanyeol terdengar lembut tapi Jongin tahu Chanyeol sedang mengancamnya.

Jongin bingung dengan kelakuan Chanyeol yang dengan terburu-buru membuka bajunya dan duduk di ranjang sambil menghadap cermin. Jongin bisa melihat pantulan Chanyeol begitu juga sebaliknya. Dan ia baru tahu apa yang sedang Chanyeol lakukan. Dia malah manstrubasi dengan mengamati tubuhnya yang polos.

"Jongin~" keluh Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin merinding. Kekasihnya itu sedang sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Mata Chanyeol tertuju pada pusat dari kedua pahanya. Dikedua pahanya masih terlihat basah karena cairan yang baru ia keluarkan sendiri.

Tubuh Jongin mendadak panas saat melihat Chanyeol memuaskan dirinya sendiri dengan memandang tubuhnya. Tidak seperti biasanya Jongin ingin menyentuh Chanyeol atau setidaknya membantu Chanyeol. Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol sedang menikmati permainannya sendiri.

"Jangan berbalik," titah Chanyeol meski dengan nafas terengah. Jongin bisa melihat sebentar lagi kekasihnya itu mengeluarkan cairannya. Dan saat itu terjadi Jongin hanya bisa menatapnya sama dengan Chanyeol yang menatapnya dari pantulan cermin.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Jongin dengan mengerenyitkan dahi. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk mendekat. Saat Jongin mendekati Chanyeol, namja bertubuh jangkung itu menarik pergelangan Jongin dan memintanya untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

Jongin hanya menurut saja dan duduk menghadap Chanyeol. Sesekali Chanyeol mengecup pucuk payu daranya yang sedari tadi sudah mengeras. Tapi toh, Chanyeol lebih suka dengan bibir tebal Jongin yang disambut dengan senang hati oleh Jongin.

"Ah~" desah Jongin saat kedua tangan Chanyeol meremas kedua bokongnya dengan lembut. Kekasihnya itu suka sekali meremas tubuhnya. Dan rintihan Jongin semakin terdengar saat Chanyeol menggosok klitnya dari belakang. Jongin tidak bisa melakukan apa pun karena tangannya diikat oleh Chanyeol.

Jongin melengkungkan tubuhnya saat Chanyeol mengkecup kecil bahunya dan berakhir dengan hisapan yang meninggalkan warna merah keunguan di bahunya. Tapi Jongin tidak hanya diam dengan perlakuan Chanyeol. Suara desahan Chanyeol jelas terdengar saat Jongin menggerakkan pinggulnya. Menggesekkan vaginanya diatas penis Chanyeol yang semakin lama semakin keras.

"Lakukan sesukamu," gumam Chanyeol saat tangannya melepas ikatan dasinya dari pergelangan tangan Jongin. Dan Jongin dengan senang hati turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol. Jongin pikir, ia sudah terlalu lama tidak melihat sang junior milik Chanyeol.

Cup!

Siapa sangka Jongin akan member kecupan kecil pada kepala junior Chanyeol. Dan rasanya jauh lebih menyenangkan menurut Chanyeol saat tangan lembut Jongin mengelus kejantanannya dan semakin lama gerakan mengelus itu berubah menjadi kocokan cepat.

"Wow!" seru Chanyeol disela desahannya saat Jongin memasukan kejantanannya ke dalam mulutnya. Sensasi basah namun hangat menyelubungi kejantanannya. Dan Jongin tahu Chanyeol paling suka diperlakukan seperti ini.

Chanyeol selalu suka dengan bagian bibir Jongin. Melihatnya berbicara dan tersenyum merupakan hal yang paling menarik untuk dilihat. Tapi ia lebih suka melumat bibir tebal itu hingga bengkak. Dan ternyata kesukaannya semakin bertambah saat melihat Jongin memasukkan kejantannanya ke dalam mulut.

"Esst~" desis Chanyeol saat Jongin menjilat kepala kejantanannya dengan wajah seerotis itu. Chanyeol tahu Jongin paling pintar menggodanya. Saking tidak tahannya Chanyeol mengangkat kembali tubuh Jongin. Dan menghempaskan tubuh tan Jongin tepat ke atas kasur.

"HM!" seru Jongin meski tertahan karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba memasukkan kejantanannya. Jongin hanya bisa membuka kakinya lebar-lebar saat Chanyeol memasukinya dengan brutal. "Aht!" pekik Jongin saat Chanyeol menambah kecepatannya.

Jongin mengerang saat matanya menatap kejantanan Chanyeol yang masuk dengan leluasa ke dalam tubuhnya. Jongin merupakan yeoja yang tidak berisik saat bercinta apa lagi mengelurakan _dirty talk_. Dan Chanyeol menyukainya, karena menurutnya saat Jongin mendesah, mengerang dan berteriak. Berarti saat-saat dimana Jongin benar-benar menikmati cara ia memperlakukan gadisnya.

Dan menurut Jongin, Chanyeol itu gila karena melakukan berbagai gaya bercinta yang menurutnya tidak wajar. Chanyeol itu suka sekali berekspresrimen, bahkan kini kekasihnya mencoba memasukinya dari belakang dengan tubuh menyamping. Jongin hanya pasrah saat Chanyeol memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang. Dan memaksa kaki kanannya terbuka dengan lebar.

Tapi toh Jongin menyukainya. Saat Chanyeol meremas kedua payudaranya dengan gemas, atau mencium bahunya dan sesekali memberikan gigitan menyengat tanpa menghentikan hentakan tubuhnya untuk memasukinya.

"Chan!" sergah Jongin. Saat kekasihnya itu membalikkan badannya agar tengkurap. Benar-benar tengkurap. "Ah!" pekik Jongin saat Chanyeol lagi-lagi tidak memberikannya aba-aba. Chanyeol hanya menarik pinggulnya dan membuat wajahnya menyandar di kasur Chanyeol. Mau bagaimana lagi, Ia tidak bisa menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Karena Chanyeol menarik kedua tangannya dari belakang. "Shit!" itu perkataan pertama Jongin saat Chanyeol kembali bringas memasukinya. Mungkin ini yang orang bilang seperti menunggang kuda.

_You completely know the power that you have_

_(Kau jelas tahu kekuatan yang kau miliki)_

_The only one make me laugh_

_(Satu hal yang membuatku tertawa)_

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap Jongin yang menyalakan pemetik api sambil mengapit rokok dibelahan bibirnya. Sebelum ia menjadi kekasih Jongin, yeoja ini memang paling suka merokok. Entah pengaruh dari siapa?

Merasa diperhatikan Jongin langsung membalikkan badannya yang hanya berlapis hoodie kebesaran milik Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol hanya tersenyum jadi dia kembali menatap kota Seol dari jendela besar milik kekasihnya itu. Ia sedikit membuka pintu beranda agar asap rokoknya tidak berputar di kamar Chanyeol. Dan Jongin sangat mengerti Chanyeol yang tidak suka hawa panas, lihat saja, bahkan saat ini Chanyeol bertelanjang dada dengan hanya mengenakan boxer.

"Kau itu~" gumam Chanyeol yang tidak akan didengarkan oleh Jongin. Jelas tidak didengar, Jongin sedang berada di dunianya sendiri. Hah~ cara Jongin mendapatkan ide hanya dengan satu cara, merokok.

Tapi ia gemas melihat Jongin yang mengucir rambutnya dengan kucir kuda. Belum lagi Jongin memakai hoodie merah polosnya yang kebesaran. Jongin pasti terlihat imut jika tidak sedang menghisap rokok. Sayangnya gadisnya itu jelas sekali sexynya. Karena Jongin hanya memakai celana dalam untuk menutupi bagian pantatnya yang padahal hoodie hampir menyentuh lutut.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Jongin heran melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Siapa yang tidak heran ketika Chanyeol malah memainkan branya seperti sebuah mainan. Chanyeol hanya memberikan cengiran bodohnya dan membuat Jongin menghela nafas.

Dan saat puntung rokok miliknya habis, ia baru mendekati kekasihnya.

"Ini ada kawatnya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan penasaran. Jongin hanya mengangguk sambil mengambil segelas air mineral dan meminumnya sekali tegak. "Kenapa harus ada busa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil meremas cup bra yang terdapat lapisan busa. Jongin malas menjawab atau lebih tepatnya ia pun tidak tahu alasannya. "Kenapa wanita memakai bra?"

"Berhenti memainkannya!" ujar Jongin dengan kesal atau lebih tepatnya gemas melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang terkadang terlihat polos. "Hei" pekik Jongin saat Chanyeol menarik pinggangnya dan membuat punggungnya menabrak dada Chanyeol. "Chanyeol!" seru Jongin dengan muka memerah. Karena namja itu malah meremas payudaranya dengan wajah innocent.

"Ternyata aku lebih suka meremas dadamu dibandingkan meremas busa bra."

_PLAK!_

Sontak Jongin menggeplak kepala Chanyeol dengan kesal. Ekspresi kesal Jongin malah membuat Chanyeol tertawa dengan keras. Jongin tahu Chanyeol kadang pura-pura bodoh atau apa pun itu untuk menggodanya. Dan Chanyeol tahu Jongin juga terkadang suka digoda.

Cara termudah untuk membuat Jongin tidak marah hanya satu. Peluk gadis itu dari belakang dan cium pelipisnya dengan dalam. Kelanjutannya akan tergambar, Jongin akan menyandarkan punggungnya di dada Chanyeol yang bidang. Dan Jongin suka ketika Chanyeol menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kanan ke kiri sambil menggumamkan sebait lagu. Ya, Jongin suka dengan cara Chanyeol memperlakukannya meski ia tidak bisa berprilaku manis dihadapan Chanyeol.

Tapi tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin, Chanyeol selalu menemukan ekspresi dan kelakuan Jongin yang terlihat imut. Lihat saja sekarang, gadisnya itu malah memainkan tangan besarnya yang memeluk perutnya. Jongin suka sekali memainkan tangan kanan Chanyeol sekedar mengelusnya atau mungkin memasukkan jari-jarinya sendiri ke celah-celah jari Chanyeol. Dan Jongin selalu tersenyum senang saat jarai-jari Chanyeol merengkuh dan meremas tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

_That's how much I love you_

_(Itulah betapa aku sangat mencintaimu)_

_As much as I need you_

_(sebanyak aku membutuhkanmu)_

_And I hate that I love you so_

_(dan aku benci bahwa aku mencintaimu)_

_And I hate that I how much I love you_

_(dan aku benci bahwa betapa aku sangat mencintaimu)_

_._

_._

_._

_END_

_._

_._

_._

Gimana? Aneh ya? Hahahahahahaha

Aku bikin ini selama dua bulan loh..

Tapi tetep aja, begini jadinya..

Jongiiiiiiiiiiin.. Hehehe You tau lah I love you some much.. hehehehe Don't angry yah ama akuh..

.

.

.

Oia! Aku mau curhat! Aku ilfeel ma cwo korea hahahahaha

Waktu aku ikut program Student Exchange

Asrama aku kan sebelahan ma asrama cwo, trus trus masa pas aku mau balik ke asrama cwe malem-malem (ceritanya habis makan malem di kantin). Aku gak sengaja nengok ke atas asrama cwo, eh! Nemu cwo korea yang cakep banget (kecengan ceritanya) cuman pake celana dalem. Ngek! Sebel! Mata gw ternodai.. Dan dianya cuek-cuek aja pas aku gak sengaja liat.

Hueeeeee TT-TT #pelukYixingma Minseok

Yixing ma Minseok jangan bersikap absurd kaya gitu yah.. #pesanBunda

.

.

.

Udah curhatnya cuman segitu, sekarang gantian kalian yang curhat ma aku, gimana ffnya? Hehehehe

Aneh ya? Jelek ya? TT-TT aku gak bisa bikin yang Hot soalanya.. huhu


End file.
